Rich guy VS Sassy girl
by Uchihalover99
Summary: Sasuke a girl who is known as a dork at the University. Itachi is a rich and pervert guy who lives his life as he wish. But what gonna happen when they have to live in the same mansion for three months? Chapter 1 rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

Rich Guy VS Sassy Girl

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, though I wish I own Uchiha brothers. If I own Naruto, Itachi and Sasuke would be together every seconds.

Paring: ItachixFemSasuke. PeinXKonan

**Knock Knock**

The knocking sound ring through my room, I always get in the bad mood every times I hear that stupid and annoying sound. Course' it means that I have to wake up early everyday! And the brat world come to annoying me again.

"It's morning! Wake up dork"

The Brat is my haft-little brother and his real name is Ryuu, but I prefer calling him brat or devil on earth. We have the same mother,but different father. He always come to annoyed me and my beauty sleep every morning. He only 8 years old, but he is talking like a mature adult unlike his age at all, I never see any kid like him before.

The brat always yell at me like I was his slave or something, and sometimes I think he really hate me, even though I never did anything to him. I always thought about it and it only made me mad, why do I let this crazy kid command me this and that. Even I don't know myself ( ToT ).

"I'm up, I'm up......Hey! Where's mom.....-"

I wake up and walking to open the door for the brat, as I combed my hair (which is spike in many directions) back to it usual normal. Then I put on my ugly glasses that stay on the bedside desk, then change to my simple clothes and yawning welcome the day.

"Ew! You're breath smell like a rat died in there or something! I came here to tell you to hurry and go down stair to clean the house, mom already gone to work. And what time is it, don't you have to go to school? You need to take me to school since mom gone to work early today, Got it?" That's it, I couldn't take it anymore 0. I'm going to kill you brat.

Ha...The brat stand cross his arms and commanding me this commanding me that, then he walk out of my room without a care. Is this really 8 years old kid? This kid definitely was born from hell -_-+ .

"Calm down! Calm down, Sasuke! Be careful without any where to stay"

I said to myself. Since I moved here with mom I have to remind myself like this everyday, or I world surely kill that kid the first day I met him.

My name is Sasuke, my parents divorced when I was 5 years old. I have been asking my mom why they separated, but all I got was her yelling at me. And I have a big sister who live in Australia with my father. I stayed here with my mom and step-dad, in the end the good for nothing kid crawled out to become my family. I don't know why that kid have to be born, all he good at was commanding and bad mouth about me to my mom. The brat like to mess with my head every seconds =_=+

After done with my morning routine I come downstairs looking haft-awake and haft-asleep, because last night I and Naruko my best-friend talked on the phone till sunrise, what more is I am the one who phoned her first T^T

"It's about time you get your lazy butt out"

He said as he throw the car key at me, not even let me have my sandwiched. And he took his bag then walking out of the house without much a glance.

"Can't you let nee-chan finished eating first, I'm hungry TOT"

"No! Hurry up and drive. Do you want to be late again?"

Said the brat as he lift his eyebrow at me. Then the bastard point at the door for me to get out. I stare at my sandwiched longingly, Why do I have to stand with this cold blood of a brother of mine like this? I am walking out of the house with sad face, my bad luck is already starting this morning. It the bad luck that no one ever had, but I was cursed with it everyday.

"Ahhhh! \(=0=)/"

I scream out of my lung when I see 4-5 dogs staring at me. Why do they eyes looking full of anger like that = = What should I do?

"Whoosh whoosh" (Translate: Where are you going Auntie?) {A/n: I don't really know how to write the dog barking sound so correct me if I am wrong}

"(Screamed) Ryuu! Help me \(=0=")/"

The Brat only sat in the car smiling full of happiness. And I ran around the house 2-3 times. When I was running I heard two voice reaching my ears

"Oh! Miss, you really love to keep yourselves healthy, ne"

"Ho! Mom, She's playing tag with dogs"

"She really loves animals! She have 5 pets"

"Auntie! Please, help me =O="

"What?? help praising you more? OK, OK. You really love animals"

The mother said then walking away with her son. That woman and her son are really have big issuer . I am in danger and she still praised me, why did it turn out like that? I must use my strength to stop those crazy beasts by myself.

"Stop...! OoO "

I scream loudly, then those dogs really stopped as I command. They panting just like me.

"What do you want?"

"Whoosh whoosh" ( I need cookies and play with you )

"Say what! No, I can't. I have to go to school"

Am I crazy talking to animals? I can't understand them and I wander if they even understand what I am talking about.

"Whoosh whoosh" ( Then we be back at evening to get cookies )

"Fine! I'll come to play with you this evening. I am going now"

Great! Now those dogs let me go back to my car. I'm walking tiredly to the car and hugged my heavy school bag watching my devil little brother laughing his ass off.

Ding ding!

I drive on the street that don't have too much traffic. I use full spend just to scare the brat, but the kid sits in the car with the same emotionless expression =-= we reach the school at least. The brat get out of the car as he open his bag, I look at the devil curiously. What is he up to?

"Here! Take it"

He said as he giving the sandwiched to me then enter the school without a word. Oh my gosh! The horse just grow horn and the pig could claim the tree now. He actually knew that I'm hungry ^_^ foolish little brother, Oh! No no, My lovely litter brother. I could never guess what he thinking, but I sure he would look really handsome when he grow up.

He is a small kid that has dark grey hair, the woof like eyes, small thin pink lips and long beautiful nose. It made me drooling 0. What the hell am I thinking about? Hope that I don't have a husband like that brat.....wake up, wake up Sasuke o But, he would made a stunning Uke (Oh! Did I mention that I am a big Yaoi fangirl LOL) I know I am crazy thinking about my 8 years old brother like that. Still, who could resisted two hot guys together,ne.

"There, there is the dork"

"Here she come, Dork! This girl is the most dorky and clumsy girl in this university"

"Really...?.....Unbelievable"

When I was walking pass the university gate, bad words about me run through my ears. If here is not the school I would have shove my foot into their useless mouths = =+ But, I admit that I really am a clumsy person. It just the outside look though, and who that not close to me don't know how sexy I truly am. Why do I need to care about all those useless words about me T-T since I hear them for 3 years I attended this university. Still not use to it Sasuke? ToT

"Eh! Why are stand pouting like that?"

Naruko my beloved friend said when she saw me in one of my sulking mood standing under a huge old tree.

"(sigh) I'm so bored" I mumbled under my breath

"Why do you ware this ugly glasses, It irradiating me"

Naruko said as she pulling the glasses out of my face-. Actually I don't have any eyes problem, I just wore them to make the teachers think that I am study hard that's all 0

"Give them back"

"Hay!"

"What did you scream for? Give my glasses back"

"Stop!Stop! You look so cute without them"

"(-//-) I'm flutter you idiot, give them to me. I'd never take them off..., oh! Where is Hinata?" I said and putting my glasses back on.

"Probably at Camp room. I swear that girl always sat in frond of computer tapping only god knows what" said Naruko as she looking at the classroom that my friends and I use as our campus "Let's go in"

When we arrived, I saw my other best friend sat in frond of the computer walking on some cast.

Ring ring Dork answer the phone now, the devil is asking for you. That is the brat voice, the damn kid recorded his voice in my phone.

"Hello =0= "

"Is it you, dorky!" Oh, god! Have you ever seen anyone called his sister like that? Only my devil disguise of a brother.

"What is it?"

"You don't have to take me home today, I'll go by myself"

"Hay! You still a kid! How can you get home alone?"

"It's none of your business! I can go alone, and I am not a kid"

"Spill it! Why don't I need to get you home?"

"Because you need to get Konan nee-chan at the airport! She'll be back today" Ha! OoO Nee-chan! My kind older sister is back, my true blood big sister o Yayyy! I gotta celebrate for seven days Hooo!

"Is...Is it true?"

"Do you think I spend my money calling just to lie to you, huh? Sas-uke?" I'm his big sister and he talking to me like a master talk to a service. Don't forget you only 8, the brat that sill smell full of mother's milk.

"I don't feel like argue with you brat ToT "

"It's not like I want to argue with you either Dork" The brat said then hung up the phone on me.

All day, I couldn't help, but wishing it would be evening soon. There only one thing in my mind 'my big sister' she must be really beautiful, the last time I saw her was when I was 5. I missed her so much, when I was young she always took good care of me and never gat angry when I did something wrong.

The bell rang to signal the school over, I run to my car, but my bad luck sill not leaving me, cause' I stepped on a banana and fall down on my butt hard TxT . I got to my car as I pulled my rebound that was tie my long raven hair, then took off my glasses. I really want to look beautiful when I meet my sister.

TBC.......

HOPE YOU ENJOY

JA NE


	2. Chapter 2

Rich Guy VS Sassy Girl

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, though I wish I own Uchiha brothers. If I own Naruto, Itachi and Sasuke would be together every seconds.

Paring: ItachixFemSasuke. PeinXKonan

CHAPTER 2

Oh.......#_# I just arrive at the airport, I was starting to get headache with all the people here. Why does it has to have this much people T_T today. How could I find my sister now? I'm looking around the waiting place, then my eyes stop at one guy. He was kissing his girlfriend, Ho! OoO oh my gosh! Don't they ashamed at all? My eyes still staring at that guy, not too long the guy say bye to his girlfriend then looking around like he was trying to find someone.

That pervert guy was just kissed a blond hair girl a minute ago, and now he was making out another girl OoO Who is going to be this bastard wife, would be the unlucky person in this world, the unlucky person that could never find joy...Eh! Why do I am so interested with this guy love life, I still have a sister to find \ (#0#) /. I thought as I shook my head and walking back and fort around the waiting areal. Suddenly I feel a pair of hands around my waist and my back was against a strong flat chest. I stood still like a stature. I was being hug by a guy that not my father O///O .

"Ahhhhhhh!(scream) Hentai \ (OoO) / "

My scream ring loudly, making the people there stop walking and stare at my way, even the security staring at me dumbly so I shut my mouth immediately.

"Huh! You're not Konan-san"

This pervert has a girl that has the same as my sister, weird! I pulled my body out his arms. Then I lift my head to look at his face. Wow! This pervert really hot, he has long dark grey raven hair, bloodshot black eyes, perfect body and really tall. I have to lift my head up high just to see his face since my high only reach his chest. But what surprising me the most is because he is the same guy who just kissed with two different girls OoO .

Suddenly I feel like pouching this guy face, and before I know it my fist connecting to his smooth face.

"Ouch! That was hush" The guy grown angrily.

"It's your fault that hugged me without permission! You ridiculously handsome pervert" Uh oh! O*O Wrong words. How embarrassing.

The bastard stand quietly in frond of me, then he speak after a few minutes

"Hn! You're honest" said the jerk, smirking at me.

I then notice that there are two guys in dark suite standing a step back close to the raven pervert, and my guess is that they must be his guards. The guy with orange hair smile at me lightly from the back and I could see a dimple on his right cheek. I stare at him for a moment then turn to glare at the bastard that stand in frond of me, that smug smirk still remind on his handsome face.

"I don't have time to waste on the one like you! Now get out of my way, I have my relative to find" I yelled at him as I push his body away.

The jerk stand still, shocking with my outburst. And the guys that stand on the back, looking at me as the lift their eyebrows.

"Stop! =O= " the hentai grape my arm, and the more I struggle the tighter his hard on me "You not just said that to me! Don't you know who I am"

His face come close to mine and I can feel his hot breath on my face. It make my face turn to my favorite food, which is tomato, I try to move my head away from his breath "Hey! Pull your pervert face far away from my face, now"

"I am not a waste! My name is Itachi! Now call me by my name or else, dork"

What kind of parents would name their chid a weasel, no wander this guy is weird. Then again, who would name their daughter Sasuke. When I asked my mom why did she name me a boy's name, she said that my dad hope I was a boy before I were born, so I was stark with this name since then.

I am about to give some ugly remark to the jerk when suddenly I hear a very pretty voice "Sasuke! Itachi!" then a very beautiful woman walking to where the pervert and I standing. She has slim nice body, long legs and blue hair that reach pass her shoulder blain a little. She take of her sunglasses when she reach us.

"Konan-san" said the jerk as he let go of my hand.

This woman is Konan nee-chan? I am pretty sure since she knows my name. But why this guy knows her? Eh...I don't know anymore.

"Sasuke! It's Nee-chan ^-^"

Now I really certain that this angel really me sister, oh my god -0- my sister is so beautiful. She change very much since I last see her.

"Itachi-san! I think it is not the time yet, you don't need to come get me" my sister said to the pervert weasel.

"What if your family run away, do I have to find you all around the earth? We have the right to know where you are" Hey...! Who do this crazy guy thinks he is, talking to my Nee-chan like that.

"What happen? Why do you know this hentai?" I ask my sister as she is talking to the guy. I don't understand how she knows all this guys?

"Sasuke! Here is Mr. Uchiha Itachi and Pein. And about what happened, I'll tell you later"

I stare at the guy who name is Itachi, he looks like a collage student and the rich tape person. And the guy with dimple name Pein. Does my angel as sister really knows them? They all perverts that should be avoid at least 50feet.

"Nee-chan! This guy just took advantage on me. He is not just a pervert, but also has a fool mouth! And next time he touch me I would surely pouch him till he bleed" I said as I can't hold it anymore.

"No one want to touch a dork like you! What right do you have to bad mouth me?" Said the jerk.

"What did you do to my little sis? My sister said as she put her hands on her both hips. Now she doesn't look like an angel anymore, she looks more like an angry witch.

"No, I thought that the dork was you"

"My imotou is not a dork!"

"A dork"

"Not a dork"

"A dork"

"Not a dork! Not a dork" My sister insist that I'm not a dork. But I think this time she going to loss =-= since I myself think that I really am a dork o

"Let's go!" My big sis said angrily.

"Hah?" I ask my sister

"I said let's go home!"

"Wait! Konan-san! What about that thing?"

"We talk tomorrow" Said my Nee-chan as she pull me with her out of the airport. Look at the way that guy stare at me and my sister fool mood, I thing they must be hiding something.

TBC...

That is it chapter 2 hope you like it.

Please review


End file.
